Haku
Haku is the apprentice of Zabuza Momochi in Naruto, serving as the titular protagonist's first major opponent. She acts as the secondary antagonist in the Land of Waves arc. was voiced by Susan Dalian and Mona Marshall as a child in the English dubbed version of the anime. Powers and Abilities Haku's power is unique using different crystal's as her ability and can make mirror images of herself in them making it hard for her opponent to detect him. He also has a variety of techniques with needles capable of sending swarms of needles at his penemy. Haku can make very astonishing hand signs with just only one hand. She also displays super-strength being able to also break Gatō's arm with one hand also. Biography Background Haku is of the Yuki Clan who were forced into hiding due to their fellow kinsmen, having suffered from a civil war, growing to despise any ninja born with a Kekkai Genkai, a form of ninjutsu genetically inherited. Haku's mother, a member of the Yuki clan, married a farmer and hid her heritage in order to live a peaceful life. However, when Haku's father learned of this and gathered a mob to reluctantly kill his family. Forced to watch her mother die, Haku retaliated in self-defense using her Ice Style to kill her father and the mob. Orphaned, Haku was forced to live in the streets and fight to survive until she met a kindred spirit in Zabuza Momochi and bonded. Willingly agreeing to be his tool, Haku trained under Zabuza in the ways of a ninja before and after leaving the Land of Water in exile as Rogue Ninja. Part I When Zabuza was hired by Gatō to kill the bridge builder Tazuna, Haku provided back up by posing as a masked Hunter Ninja to get Zabuza to safety after he is overwhelmed by Kakashi Hatake. While Zabuza is forced to recuperate in a week's day to finish the job, Haku meets Naruto Uzumaki as the two get into conversation about their purposes in life and those they care about. A week later, as Zabuza battles Kakashi and wearing his mask, Haku engages Sasuke Uchiha in battle and overwhelms him with Naruto's appearance not tipping the scales. However, when Sasuke appeared to have died protecting Naruto from a "fatal" blow, revealed to have actually been knocked out, Naruto defeats Haku by subconsciously accessing the power of Kurama. Recognizing Haku upon shattering her mask, Naruto regained his senses and gives Haku a basic punch to the face which staggers her. After Haku falls Haku immediately realizes that Naruto is holding back. However, seeing Zabuza about to be killed by Kakashi's Lightning Blade, Haku takes the fatal blow instead. Before his own death, Zabuza attempted that he did see Haku as more than a pawn while asking Kakashi to place him beside Haku in death. Part II During the Fourth Great Ninja War, Haku was resurrected by Kabuto Yakushi to fight against the Allied Shinobi Forces. Confronting Kakashi alongside Zabuza, Haku is glad to hear that Naruto has advanced since she last saw him. But as Kabuto purges her mind to make her an mindless monster, Haku's final moments of free will was gaining the knowledge from Kakashi that Zabuza did see her as a dear friend and not a tool. Haku is eventually immobilized by Ensui Nara and later bound and sealed by Maki until Kabuto's Reanimation Jutsu is negated so Haku's soul can return to the afterlife. The Miracle Elite Adventures Write the first section of your page here. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Characters from the Naruto Universe Category:Anti Villains Category:On and Off Villains Category:Teenage Villains Category:Tragic Villains Category:Elementals Category:Masked Characters Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Children of Pandora Category:Black Haired Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Pandora's High Commanders Category:The Skull Dystopia members Category:Affably Evil Category:Ninjas Category:Stealthy Characters Category:Cryomanctic Characters Category:Characters favorite by TheBrideKing Category:Chakra Users Category:The Miracle Elite's Villains Category:TheBrideKing's Favorite Villains Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Mona Marshall